A Curious Conversation
by MegZoned
Summary: As a sly Santana attempts to sneak in through her girlfriend's window, she gets busted by someone she would never expect. Brittana, fluffy! ONESHOT


**(DISCLAIMER: Story is mine. Glee is not.)**

**(ONE-SHOT)**

**(Unedited. Sorry.)**

* * *

It was the middle of the night as Santana stood below the drainage pipe of Brittany's house, looking up to the dimly lit second-floor window that she knew to be Brittany's. The two had just begun dating in secret and Santana just couldn't get enough of her, so she decided to surprise the blonde and get their sweet lady kisses on.

In her Cheerios jacket, a black v-neck shirt, and blue jeans, the girl reached a hold of the pipe above her. The brick wall gave her black converse something to grip onto as she climbed. She managed to get about five feet up the pipe when the smell of tobacco hit her nose like a slap in the face. Worried about getting caught in this compromising position, the girl jumped down and hid behind a nearby tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice in a thick British accent. "Get out from behind that tree, you nincompoop! You look like an idiot." Santana's eyes were as wide as saucers as she peeked from behind the tree, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man who addressed her. When she couldn't find the man, she stepped out from behind the tree, towards the voice that hid in the shadows.

"Yes, that's right. Forward, forward…" He chuckled, then hacked and coughed. "STOP! There." He coughed again. "Damn cigars. Be the death of me." Santana stopped in her tracks.

"Who the HELL are you?" She demanded, her hands at her hips. Since she had been caught, she might as well stand up for herself.

"Who am I?" asked the voice. "That doesn't matter, Santana."

Santana narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than that." He joked, as Santana slowly crossed her arms and waited for him to continue, "Santana Lopez, Cheerio co-captain, eighteen years old.." He coughed, "One-third of the Unholy Trinity, resident Gleek, and Brittany's best friend." Another cold chuckle came from his lips. "… and _girlfriend_."

Her jaw dropped as she whispered, "Are you stalking me?"

His voice was oozing with sarcasm as he replied, "Why would anyone want to stalk you? I just read her diary."

Santana frowned, taking another step towards the voice, ready to go all Lima Heights on the jerk who dare read Britt's diary, invading their privacy. "You read her diary? Who do you think you are?" Her fists clenched. "That doesn't matter. But if you EVER repeat what was in it to ANYONE-"

"Repeat it? Hah." He paused for a second. "I have a proposition for you."

She stopped just short of the shadows covering the man, not actually wanting a fight tonight that may wake up the neighbors, as well as the beautiful blonde that was sleeping about thirty feet away from them. "Fine. What are you suggesting? But no funny business. I'm taken."

The voice didn't laugh, drawing all the seriousness of the conversation into his next few words.

"What are your intentions with Brittany S. Pierce? "

This stopped Santana in her tracks, her mouth turning dry.

It took her a few moments to remember how to speak, like the episode of SpongeBob that Brittany had forced her to watch, where he forgets his name in order to learn everything about fine dining. Freaking SpongeBob was the blonde's favorite show as well as Santana's, although the Latina would never admit it.

"Well- erm.. Uh… Tonight I was gunna... You know-"

She was interrupted by a sharp, "I don't mean tonight, Lopez! I know all about what you two do at night and frankly, it disturbs me. No, I mean, in the grand scheme of things."

That had also caught the raven-haired girl off-guard. Instead of asking how the man knew what they were doing at night, following up with some random cursing and a major throw-down, Santana decided to answer the question to the best of her abilities.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, letting the truth come to her lips.

"I want to give her everything," she began, "I want to be her shoulder to cry on, the person who catches her when she falls…" A small grin formed on her lips, "… Someone to kiss the pain away, to tell her everything is going to be alright. The person who protects her from harm and chases away her fears."

"How do you plan on doing that?" The man inquired in a calm, albeit dark voice.

She shrugged, her hands dipping nervously into her pockets. "I'm eighteen. I can't pretend I have everything figured out," she sighed, tears slowly welling in her eyes, "but one day I plan on telling everyone about us. After that, I guess I'll start with taking her to prom and one day, I don't know when…" Chills went down her spine as she looked up at the second-story window, "I'm going to marry that girl."

Silence filled the air as her final words hung in the air, like an invisible banner of her love for the girl, hanging for all to see.

"I guess that answer will do. Your secret is safe with me," said the voice with a somewhat dissatisfied tone. "Now go up there and get your girl. But remember- I'm watching you." He coughed as he chuckled.

Santana grinned and nodded, walking up to the pipe and gripping on.

When she reached the window, it was already open as if Brittany had been expecting her. Her smile grew wider as she pulled herself into the room. The Latina looked back out the window, curiously glancing over to the shadowed area. She had to know who the foreign man she spoke to was.

She never saw a man; instead a fat tabby cat pranced towards the front door, stopping on the porch to lick himself. Santana went to close the window, a little disappointed, but as she did she could swear she heard another cough followed by the same voice, muttering something about 'buying catnip on eBay.'

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And yes, I'm still writing my other story. This one just kinda popped out of nowhere though and I felt the need to get it out! Sorry if it's awful. :3**


End file.
